seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 25
Jericho and Kent walked through the forest when Roku landed before them. He shook the debris out his hair and winced in pain. "BASTARD!!!" He yelled as he jumped back into the sky. Jericho and Kent looked at each other. "Should we help?" Kent nodded. "I think we should." "WAIT!" Tack jumped in, with Freya coming from behind. "I wanna fight! I haven't fought in... Half an hour!" Freya unsheathed her swords, and grinned. "Yeah, my swords are getting rusty." Kent smiled. "It's settled. Let's go help Roku!! I wonder who he's even fighting." - Roku comes in to fight Orwell, who uses his shadowy hands to beat Roku, slamming him up and down. "WHY AM I BEING BEATEN BY BONDAGE GEAR?!" "Because it's fun!!" "NOT FOR ME!!" "WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?! I'M HAVING FUN!" "YOU'RE THE WORST BDMS FAN EVER!" "I think this is where I'm supposed to interject." Jericho laughed as he kicked Orwell into a rock. Roku fell onto the ground and held his wounds. "So... Are you a fan?" "FUCK NO!! I hate that.. Almost as much as I hate needles." "I like it." Freya interjected, and shrugged. "It's kinky and fun." Roku turned to Freya. "You take his attacks then! While you do that, I'll beat his ass!" "Sounds like a good plan.. But it's all wrong." Orwell said slowly as he crept out of the rubble. "I'm the one doing the beating." He smiled as his shadow arms shot forward. Kent jumped in and created a large gear shield. He peaked out to look at Orwell with a smile. "I'm baaack!" Tack jumped in the air, and was in advanced form. "HEY ORWELL, YOU KILLED MY MOM YOU JERK! GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED BAM!" Tack shot off his hand as high speed, burying it into Orwell. Kent dropped the shield and looked to Orwell. "You killed his mom?! That's not cool!!" Orwell looked to Tack, and smirked. "So? I killed tons of moms. What makes yours special?" Tack growls, and rushes at Orwell. "Hmm... You're forcing yourself... Not to attack me... But hate me. Let me guess... She died before you knew her? We'll now who's unreasonable? You don't even know the woman!" Kent punched Orwell in the gut. "I don't either. But that's not stopping me from attacking." Orwell slapped Kent aside, and kicked Tack in the gut. "Please, try again." Tack loses his locket, and Orwell snatches it. "Let me guess, something to remind you of..." He opens it, and stares at it. "Her... Your mother... Is... Makino..." Kent rubbed his head. "I guess she's special now...bitch." Jericho glared at Kent. "Was that necessary?" "I miss Fantasia. She's the one that usually does this." "So... You're her son..." "Yeah!" "So... My daughter had a son." - Eien walked through an empty field of grass. "Come on out... I know you're here Arya." "Who are you? Why're you here?" Her voice trailed. "I'm Eternity. I came with a message from SwizZz." "SwizZz?..." She asked, her voice peaked with curiosity. "W-what about him?" "He sent me here to collect something he doesn't have." "Which would be?" "The location of Neptune." - Orwell looked at the locket, and threw it down. "So... That whore opened her legs far enough to breed. Brilliant. I have a little memento from her, trying to kill me. Like mother like son." Kent looked to Tack. "So Orwell is your grandpa huh?... I feel so bad now." "Why?" "Because he's your grandpa, and I'm going to kill two of your re-...... Ignore what I was saying." "Oh, okay." Freya was just standing there, completely confused. "The devil... Is Tack's grandpa... Of course... Makes sense..." Roku tapped his chin. "Hmm... I don't see the resemblance.. There's only one way to know for sure." Roku faced Tack. "Rock Paper Scissors!" Everyone looked at Roku. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" "If he's as bad as Orwell at it, then we know for sure that they're related." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc